Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.!
|runtime = 77 minutes |country = United States Australia |language = English |budget = }} Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! (also known as Kangaroo Jack 2 or Kangaroo Jack 2: G'Day U.S.A.!) is an animated sequel to 2003's Kangaroo Jack that is directed by Emory Myrick and Jeffrey Gatrall (time director). It was produced by Warner Bros. Animation and sister company Castle Rock Entertainment and was distributed by Warner Bros. and released direct-to-video in 2004. Synopsis The movie takes place some time after the first film. The sequel's protagonists - Charlie Carbone, his wife Jessie and his best friend Louis Booker - travel to Australia once again and it is up to them to save the animals of the outback from danger by poachers along with the help of their old friend Jackie Legs, the kangaroo character from the original film. Main characters Kangaroo "Jackie Legs" Jack He is an anthropomorphic rapping kangaroo who had a previous encounter with Charlie Carbone and Louis Booker from the original film (though the sequel is usually canon). An animal with a love for candy, he is a friend to Charlie, Jessie and Louis, he is currently living in the Australian outback along with his family. Jackie's voice (speaking, non-speaking and singing) is provided by Jeff Bennett. Charlie Carbone Charlie is the step-son of Salvatore Maggio (who appears briefly in a picture on the news in the movie). He is married to Jessie, another character from the original film. He is long-time friends with Louis Booker, whom he and Charlie encounter Jackie Legs. He often takes things seriously and is currently selling a new shampoo alongside Louis. Charlie is voiced by Josh Keaton. Louis Booker Louis is slightly chubby, slightly slow-witted and is the closest one to Jackie Legs. He is Charlie Carbone's best friend who enjoys adventuring yet he often seems to attract bad luck. He also has a farting problem. Louis is voiced by Ahmed Best. Jessie Carbone Jessie is Charlie's wife. Rather than being a wildlife preserve worker, she is an adventurer traveling, alongside her husband and Louis Booker aside from being a close one to Jackie Legs. Unlike the first film, she has blonde hair, while in the sequel she has red hair. Jessie is voiced by Kath Soucie. Outback Ollie He acts as an innocent park owner with many Australian animals but is revealed to be an evil smuggler who disguises his New York accent with an Australian accent. At the end of the movie, he shows his dark side and ends up spending the rest of his life in prison. He is voiced by Jim Ward. Rico and Mikey Outback Ollie's henchmen. Rico and Mikey are the men who stole the sacred stones from Chief Ankamuti and his tribe. They dressed up as cops in one scene to take the stones from Charlie, Louis and Jessie because they thought they had them but Louis knocked them out. The trio then discovered the thieves were the pair because Rico was the one with a smiling forehead (it was really a scar) and Mikey was the one who carried a snake on his left arm (it was really a tattoo). They are arrested at the end. Rico and Mikey are both voiced by Phil LaMarr. Ronald Booker Louis' selfish cousin. He acts slightly dumb but is able to trick the police to rescue his cousin and friends from jail when they were framed. He has two jobs, exterminator and limo driver. He lives in Nevada and is crazy about gems. Ronald is voiced by Keith Diamond. Chief Ankamuti The leader and medicine man of the Aborigines. He and his people worship the legendary rainbow serpent with four sacred stones which he described as "one as red as fire, one as blue as the sky, one as green as the ocean and one as black as night". The stones go by these names of the gods when Ankamuti used his magic, the red one was "Kakuru", representing the fire element, the blue one was "Kalseru", representing the sky element, the green one was "Langal", representing the water element, and the black one was "Galeru", representing the earth element. Louis often mispronounces his name. He gave Charlie's group two gifts for returning their stones - pango pangoes for their shampoo and the gift of being "one with nature", so they can talk to Jackie and the other animals. Charlie considers the chief a lunatic until he gives them the gift of being "one with nature". Chief Ankamuti is voiced by Obba Babatundé. Agent Jackson The corrupt FBI agent and policeman who thought Charlie and his friends were stealing Jackie from Outback Ollie and lost them when Jackie caused a large traffic jam. Agent Jackson is voiced by Dorian Harewood. Minor characters Mrs. Sperling A crazy elderly woman who is one of Ronald's customers. Her house is loaded with booby traps to capture aliens from outer space. She has a bulldog named Neil as an assistant. She thinks Jackie is a "six-foot tall red possum that stands on its hind legs". Like Jessie, she is voiced by Kath Soucie. Jackie's Family Jackie's mate and son. According to Louis, they are "Mrs. Legs" and "Jackie Legs, Jr." They do not talk in the film. Killer Putulski A heavyweight boxing champion. He first appeared on a poster. His final appearance was in Louis' dream where he is defeated by Jackie. Like Ronald, he is voiced by Keith Diamond. The Panther A show animal and black panther, he tried to eat Charlie and Louis but he licked the gravy on them instead. He is voiced by Frank Welker. The Emu An emu that was captured by the poachers. When Charlie, Louis and Jessie were hiding in his crate, the emu kept pecking Charlie in the head, much to Charlie's annoyance. He escapes the airport (because the trio left his crate open) and is seen on TV, seemed to be missing. After a long absence from the film, he finally reappears at Outback Ollie's Animal Park where he pecks Charlie's head again. At the end of the film, he apologizes for pecking Charlie's head and explains that he loves hollow sounds "rather like an empty coconut". The emu's voice (speaking and non-speaking) is provided by Steve Miller. Larry An echidna who appears on Outback Ollie's Animal Park show under the name "Eric the Echidna." He takes his true name very seriously and doesn't appreciate being called by another name. Like Jackie, he was voiced by Jeff Bennett. The Frilled Lizard A frilled lizard who first appears in Louis' dream in the prologue. He then appears in the epilogue where he asks Larry the echidna if his frill makes him look scary, or if he is just kidding himself. He is voiced by Jess Harnell. Reception The film received mixed reviews from critics and audiences, currently holding no critical rating but maintains a 40% audience score on Rotten Tomatoes. However, some viewers consider it an improvement over its predecessor. Songs The film featured a rendition of LL Cool J's single "Mama Said Knock You Out" during the dream boxing scene. The film also featured a few lines from "I Only Have Eyes for You" when Jackie is in the lounge. Jeff Bennett performed both songs, and the song that plays when Jackie is causing havoc is The Ohio Players song "Fire". External links * Official website * * Category:2004 films Category:2004 animated films Category:2004 direct-to-video films Category:2000s American animated films Category:2000s comedy films Category:2000s fantasy films Category:2000s sequel films Category:Films about kangaroos and wallabies Category:American films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American sequel films Category:Australian films Category:Australian sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Castle Rock Entertainment films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in Australia Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Direct-to-video animated films